teamfortressfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineer
The Engineer, whose full name is Dell Conagher, is a very flexible class. While his primary goal is to defend the main base, he also features limited offensive capabilities. Weapons Primary *Shotgun *Frontier Justice *Widowmaker *Pomson 6000 *Rescue Ranger *Panic Attack Secondary *Pistol *Wrangler *Short Circuit Melee *Wrench *Golden Wrench *Saxxy *Gunslinger *Southern Hospitality *Jag *Eureka Effect *The Golden Frying Pam PDA *Construction PDA *Destruction PDA Engineer Association The Engineer is Class 6, third in the Defense Category, and is marked by his yellow hardhat, welding goggles, single work glove, skin-colored dirt, overalls and tool. He speaks in a thick, distinctly Texan accent, and is reported to hail from Bee Cavern, Texas, USA. The Engineer is undeniably the workhorse of any good team defense, but he does have offensive capabilities as well, although limited when compared to his defensive power. The Engineer (or 'Engie' for short) is not a class that is meant to be paired with another, as the Engineer's playing style is much less active than that of other classes. Engineers will usually camp around corners and stay in one area in particular guarding their buildings while others rush towards the battlefield, attacking or defending. When staying near their buildings, Engineers will usually stand still doing barely anything. This makes them an easy target for Snipers because of how stationary the Engineer is most of the time. Spies also pose a threat to an Engineer; The Spy's Revolver will kill the Engineer in just a few shots, so and Engineers aren't an ideal class for Spy Checking. Quotes *''"Spy's sappin' my Sentry!"'' *''"Building a Sentry!"'' *''"Erectn' a Dispenser!"'' *''"Teleporter goin up!"'' *''"Sentry go up!"'' *''"Dagnnabit damnit damnit!"'' *''"Dispenser going up!"'' *''"Spy goin' around here!"'' * "NOPE!!!!!!" *''"Lets do this Texas style!"'' *''"Spy sappin' my dispenser!"'' *"Goodnight Irene!" *''"Soldier's a goner's."'' *''"There's a spy creeping around here."'' *''"I've seen better sides of been beef run over by a combine."'' *''"Son, I'm gonna blow that dumb ass look right off your stupid face."'' *''"I'm done playing games with you feeble little child."'' Tactics The Engineer is a crucial part of any normal match. He provides ammunition, health, transportation, defense and health to his teammates on the field. Here are a few pointers to successful Engineering. ''Weaponry'' The Rescue Ranger fires healing bolts that heals friendly buildings, it is a very popular in Mann vs. Machine mode. The Frontier Justice stores revenge crits that collects on Sentry kills, assists and Sentry deaths. Mann vs. Machine mode also favours this weapon. The Widowmaker creates Metal from damage but cosumes metal so prepare a pistol for backup. Metal can be regained any if you land a hit with damage that exceeds Metal use per shot. Buildings 'Sentry Gun' This is your primary objective: to build a Sentry Gun for the best of the match. You may want to put up a Dispenser first because it gives you Metal. For defense, place your Sentry where enemies constantly pass through (Ex: 2Fort - opening in metal grated ceiling above main hall and 2nd floor on courtyard). On offense, you must plant your Sentry and upgrade it faster than the enemy can take it out. For this, you may need assistance from a teammate. Your placement of the Sentry determines the effectiveness of the enemy's advancement. It's also a main target as an object that must be eliminated by the other team which means you have to constantly keep its ammunition filled and health full. Take the necessary actions, such as collecting fallen ammo boxes for Metal (fallen weapons were collected before in order to get ammo; however, the Gun Mettle update changed fallen weapons to fallen ammo boxes) to follow through with these objectives. Also be sure to attack incoming teammates to make sure no Spies are attempting to sap your equipment. For defence, you want to get your Sentry to level 3 really very fast since you and your Sentry will be staying there for a long time. When on the offensive, don't try to upgrade to level 3, as most of the time your team will push the enemy team far beyond your Sentry's field of view. Instead, try to upgrade your Sentry to level 2, as it's much faster and will save precious Metal that can be used for other buildings. It is advised you settle down and make a 'fort' (level 3 Sentry Gun, Dispenser, exit Teleporter) in a good space to be able to repair your Sentry Gun under enemy fire while collecting Metal and regaining health and allowing friendly units to reinforce your defensive position. Corners and one-way spaces tucked away from the main action are ideal places to hunker down, as your Sentry will only have to deal with one front. For the mini sentry, it is recommended to rush out and place it at a place that enemies will be going, usually in a place like a choke pointer or near the payload. 'The Dispenser' The Dispenser is also a crucial part of the match, What it does is simple, it dispenses health and ammo to teammates which makes it a great "we dont have a medic and there arent enough medkits to go around" tool. Be sure to always place it where it's most needed, WITH YOUR TEAM! its your building, but teammates benefit MUCH more from it, throw it down next to a choke point for some epic healing, or to block a doorway so pesky spies don't come in, it can act as a temporary blockade for enemies and can let you know and your team where the enemy is headed. Dispensers are not as durable as Sentry Guns, so try to build them in areas that are hard to reach or behind cover, It is also another good tactic to put your dispenser next to another friendly engineer's dispenser to double health output. With this in mind, an injured unit standing next to a cluster of dispensers will heal more quickly, though its sometimes nice to have healing spread over a large area of a map.The dispenser can also dispense an infinite amount of ammo to classes that do not reload based on magazines (The Heavy and the Pyro). This will allow the players to fire without end. 'Teleporters' Although not as essential as the other buildings, Teleporters prove to be extremely useful on large maps. Slow classes have trouble getting to the action on the battlefield due to their lack of speed. To give them the up to their locomotion by placing the teleporter entrance near the respawn point. Make the trek to the battlefield, and plant the exit where few Spies and other sneaky classes can easily rid your team of it. When you've achieved the proper locations of your teleporters, your teammates (as well as yourself should you be killed) can make it back to the action much faster than their legs can carry them. Be sure to upgrade it to level 3 for the fastest recharge of its function. Should one part be destroyed, collect necessary metal and rebuild the teleporter when you have the chance. If you're under heavy fire when it happens, don't take the risk of abandoning your Sentry for the enemies to destroy. while it is not required to know this, the 'Teleporter Priority Spray '''can be a good way of letting people know the most efficient teleport order. Buildings The engineer can create 4 different buildings. The sentry used to be the only building to have different levels, but due to an update, sentry buildings have levels. ''Teleporter Entrance/Exit: This is typically used outside the main team spawn area, to the battlefield, so that players do not have to sprint the distance in-between. Both upgrades speed up the recharge rate in between teleports, as well as speed up the spinning animation relative to its level. For every upgrade, the recharge time is halved. Disqenser: A handy buildable that dispenses ammunition and health to teammates. It also dispenses metals to all engineers. As of a recent patch, it will also refill a spy's cloak, level 1 makes it not run out, level 2 makes it slowly regenerate, and level 3 makes it regenerate much faster. There 3 different appearences. The 2nd will make the display fold out, increasing the rate of supply output, effectively filling an engineer's metal supply by ticks of 50, and the 3rd will cause a pop up heart rate monitor to come out of the top, causing engineers to grab 60 metal a tick. Sentry Gun: The sentry gun is an excellent weapon, typically used to protect the intelligence, or crucial areas. The sentry gun is upgradeable (a maximum of 2 times) to level 3. After each upgrade, the turret will be reinforced, allowing it to take more damage before it's destroyed. Also, each upgrade will give the Sentry a larger maximum ammo capacity. *Level 1: Basic single Machine Gun shooting 4 bullets a second. Can destroy weaker classes such as Scouts and Spies, but is vulnerable to heavier units such as Heavies and Soldiers. Unlikely to kill a unit, but contributes to two-player kills. *Level 2: Twin-Cannon Machine Gun with Minigun-style barrels shoot at 2 times the rate as a level one sentry. Twice as powerful, and a faster rate of fire. This turret is likely to win a direct engagement with any class excluding heavier classes paired with medics. *Level 3: Same armament as the level 2 Sentry. Level 3 includes a Rocket Launcher that fires four simultaneous rockets in a tight group. Rockets will inflict massive damage to enemies caught in the blast radius. Rockets fire every 3.4 seconds at max and deal 85-125 damage at different ranges. Arguably the most damaging weapon in the game, nothing can withstand a level 3 sentry gun placed in a good space. Only sappers and Übercharged Heavies and Demomen can really stand a chance against this brutal onslaught. *For mini sentry, it only has 1 and thus shouldn't be upgraded. A single machine gun like the level 1 sentry but much smaller in size, don a siren and checker patterns on it. Trivia *The Engineer's real name is Dell Conaghehr. *The Engineer can be considered the smartest class in the game, as in his "Meet the Team" in the description of the video he has "11 hard PHDs" *The Engineer by far has the shortest height in the game. *The Engineer has been known for its hatred by others in the game. Despite this, the internet surely loves him! He is most known for his quote "nope" and has been made a meme. *The Engineer was listed in the 2010 edition of the Guinness Book of World Records (Gamers' Edition) as the most popular class in Team Fortress 2, with 15% of choosing to play as him. *The first BLU team Engineer resembled Nikola Tesla, armed with a bag of blueprints instead of a PDA. *A photograph on the Engineer update page displays an infant boy (presumably the Engineer) trying on his first pair of goggle, as the Engineer from Team Fortress Classic looks on proudly and pats him on the forehead. *The Engineer wears his default helmet backwards; however, this is not an uncommon practice among construction workers. *The Engineer seldom removes his welding goggles. To date, the only instances in which the Engineer has his goggles off are in the Loose Canon True Meaning and comics. *The Engineer, despite the Pyro, Heavy, and the Medic, is one of four Team Fortress 2-based Familiars in Dungeon Defenders. *The Engineer designed and built the Sentry Gun under contract from TF Industries in 1965. The PDF manual for the game that is listed on Steam shows a blueprint and promotional guide to using the Sentry Gun. *In Meet the Engineer, only the engineer's guitar was being used. He didn't use any weapons(excluding the Sentry Gun). The other Meet the Team videos that have classes not use all of their weapons are the Heavy, Scout, Engineer, Medic and Sniper. Category:Team Fortress 2 Classes Category:Defence Category:Classes